


Sledding Disaster

by TheAngstLord



Series: Crow [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Other, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngstLord/pseuds/TheAngstLord
Summary: This is a gift! Hope you enjoy Stefan!
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Series: Crow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sledding Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift! Hope you enjoy Stefan!

“I-I’m not so sure about this Hon...” Julian stutters, looking back down at his love with heavy concern.

You may be wondering what the infamous Doctor Julian Devorak was referring to at this moment. What has him so frightened? What has him questioning every decision he’s ever made in his life?

The answer is quite simple actually. He is on top of a hill of pure white snow, sitting on an old, wooden sled with his lengthy arms tightly wrapped around the love of his life, them safely secured in between his legs so they could both fit comfortably.

How did they end up here in the first place?

It started with the first fall of snow of course! Snow rarely falls down in the kingdom of Vesuvia, and it had everyone in esthetics! With such a rare occurrence, the people of Vesuvia decided to take advantage of the moment, never knowing when they’ll ever see the snowfall again.

Our Doctor Devorak can see the appeal of the snow...the hot chocolate, the comforting fireplace, the warm baked cookies, cakes, and bread, the soft blankets, and the families get together for a relaxing dinner...basically everything, except the height of this hill.

….But he can do this. For them. And for them only.

I mean come on now! They even knitted him a black sweater for this occasion! A cute black sweater, with red crows trimmed along the edges, accompanied by a soft red scarf.

“Of course Julian! You ready?” They shout, gripping on the sides of the sled tightly.

“W-Wait! Maybe we can survey the area first!? M-Make sure we won’t run over any tiny creatures that live here, yes?”

“That will take hours-“ They started to whine, before stopping and slowly turning to him with a deadpan stare. “You’re stalling.”

“What?? Noooo! I would never!” He scoffs, leaning back to cross his arms, looking very offended. How dare they suggest such a thing?!

They give him the stink eye, unamused. “Julian.”

He knew they were right, and he swallows thickly. “....please have mercy on me.”

“We’re going.” They state simply, turning back around.

“Wait-“ He tries.

“Three.”

“Hang on a moment-“

“Two.” They start scooting the sled forward.

“Honey bug-“ He wraps his arms back around them tightly, gripping onto them for dear life.

“One!”

“Have merccccyYYY AAAAA OH MY STARS-“

The old sled finally tipped over the edge, and they both surge down the hill at full speed. All the trees, fallen sticks, and rocks skimmed by them in a blink of an eye.

His sweetheart was having the time of their life, and he screamed like a banshee that was on fire.

Though, neither of them noticed the rock in their path until it was too late. Time itself seemed to come to a standstill as Julian and his love were both sent flying up into the air, flakes of snow following with them. Julian always loved to stare into his lovers eyes, but only at this moment did he truly see how beautifully they pop out in this horizon of white. Everything about them was beautiful...they’re kind, ambitious, and amazing at everything they do. When he proclaimed his feelings towards them, and they proclaimed their own back, he cannot deny that it was the happiest he’s ever been, despite the dire situation they were in. This is the person he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Only the great Doctor Devorak would think about such a thing when in possible danger.

But before he could think anything more about it, they both landed face-first into a high pile of snow, sled nowhere to be found.

Julian sputters as he frantically wipes the snow off his face. “Are you alright???” He shouts quickly as he crawled and pushed his way out, helping his honey bug up. “Are you hurt???”

“That was….AWESOME!” They exclaim excitedly, practically bouncing on their feet. “Let’s go again!”

“How about we go back home instead???” Julian asks pleadingly, tempted to get down onto his knees and beg.

“Cmooooon Julian! One more time??”

He slumps over in defeat at the puppy eyes they gave him. “Oh fine!...But where is your sled?”

“I….” They take a quick look around in the field of white. “I...don't know.”

“Well, how about we go look for it together? Two pairs of eyes are always better than one.” He offers his hand, though still shaky.

“Well alright...let’s go.” They smiled slightly, taking his hand.

They both search everywhere for the sled hand-in-hand...only to find it split in half, and chips of it spread out, easily seen in the snow.

“Oh no…” They murmur, staring at it, slowly dropping their hand from his.

“Ah...this is unfortunate.” He salvages the pieces of the sled. “How about we head back home and fix it? We can always do this again tomorrow morning!”

“But...weren’t you scared of this?”

“Well sweetheart, I can’t lie and say I wasn’t, but I know how much fun it is for you, and I love being by your side.”

They snort, playfully smacking his arm. “You’re such a cheesy dork!”

“You love me.” He teases, leaning down.

They reach up to peck his cheek. “I do.”

He flushes all the way to the tips of his ears, but smiles even more.

Although today could have been called a complete disaster, to the Doctor Julian Devorak, it wasn’t. What was disastrous about this?

Maybe the sled was destroyed, and the day didn’t turn out exactly as it did in his head.

To him, it didn’t matter. Being with the love of his life on a cold day was enough for him.

Everything is enough when they are with him.

Feeling the small box in his pocket, he knows for a fact he is ready to ask the biggest question of his life.

But for now, it can wait until they both get back home.


End file.
